


Bitch Better Have My Money

by VividVivi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he heard a door opening and closing from the van behind him, he thought the person inside must be coming out to help him with the trunk. Sighing and blowing his bangs out of his face defeated, Levi turned around to thank them.</p><p>“Hey, thanks, but you really don’t have to-"</p><p>Interrupted by something hard pressing into his navel, Levi looked down to see what was digging into him, body tensing up, blood running cold and eyes widening in fear as he saw what it was.</p><p>He never liked guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many AU's in my head, and most of them would sent me straight to therapy if the right person read them.

Levi leaned on the shopping cart, slowly waddling down the parking lot of the Whole Foods he just spent the last hour shopping at, phone held to his ear as he chatted away to his husband.

“I swear, Erwin, they should make spots up in the front just for pregnant people to park. I had to park, like, a whole block away, and I’m getting major chub rub and my feet are fucking killing me!“ 

  
Levi heard a noncommittal hum, along with the sound of fast typing. He rolled his eyes, shifting the phone to his other ear.

  
“Are you even listening?”

  
The typing stopped for a second, as Erwin answered, sounding distracted.

  
“Ah, yes, parking spaces, walking, chub rub, I’m listening. Also Levi, don’t you think you should leave the grocery shopping to Guadalupe? You’re a couple days from the eight month mark, not to mention being induced, and I thought that’s why we brought her over from my parents house in the first place.”

  
Levi rolled his eyes again, huffing. It’s starting to come to his attention that he’s been doing that a lot whenever he talks to his alpha.

  
“I’m pregnant not fucking handicapped.”

  
“You where the one who wanted a special parking space.”

  
Levi purposely ignored that comment, for the sake of their marriage.

“Guadalupe is nearing seventy, Erwin, I feel bad making her go out and stuff. Also, she chased me around the house for like an hour this morning, trying to crack an egg on my stomach. Warding off the ‘evil eye’ or something,” Levi snorted at the memory, shaking his head, “God, I love that woman.”

  
Erwin laughed too, deep and rumbly, sending a shiver down Levi’s spine.

  
“Yes, that does sound like the omega who raised me. She use to make me lick a penny and place it on my forehead whenever I had a bloody nose. Said that once the penny dries and fell off the blood flow will have stopped.” Erwin chuckled again, seeming lost in memory. “It’s incredible to think she’s going to help you raise our child.”

  
“Yeah, your fatass child that’s so big, their inducing me a whole month early.”

  
Erwin gasped jokingly, trying to sound annoyed but failing.

  
"We Smith’s are big boned! It’s not my fault you are so petite!”

  
Levi had reached his car at that point, a black 2015 Jeep Wrangler that he basically had to climb inside of. Popping open the glass of the trunk, he looked down at his baby bump touching the car even a he stood a decent amount of space away, and thought about how lucky he was to be married to Erwin. Just a couple years ago he was worrying about how he was going to pay the rent, let alone buy food, and now he could walk into any dealership and pick out whatever car he wanted and drive it out the same day, no questions asked. He smiled to himself, standing on his tiptoes to place the groceries in the trunk.

  
“Sure Erwin, big boned, were you not listening when the gyno told us I’d tear my ass all the way up to my shoulder blades if I try to deliver this baby full-term?”

  
Levi could imagine Erwin’s face right now, in a laugh worthy grimace as he tried to change the subject.

  
"That was a horrifying exaggeration of an explanation she gave us. Are you still coming over to the office for lunch?”

  
Levi was about to answer when he noticed a large black van slowly creep up towards where he was parked, stopping. Levi stared at the van for a moment, looking between the tinted windows and faded paint job before shrugging it off. The parking lot was packed with cars, and the where probably waiting for him to pull out. Hurrying to fit the last of the bags in, Levi answered his husband.

  
“I’ll be there. Guadalupe was baking muffins in the oven before I left, so I’ll bring some over for the office then we can go out. I got to hang up now, I’m getting in the car and there’s someone waiting for the space. See you around one-ish?“ 

  
“Yes, that sounds good. See you around one, dear. I love you.”

  
“Love you too.”

Levi hung up the phone, doing little jumps to try and reach the top of the trunk to close it. It was the only thing he didn’t really like about this car, but fought through it, accepting it as a price of luxury. Erwin was usually the one closing it for him anyways.

When he heard a door opening and closing from the van behind him, he thought the person inside must be coming out to help him with the trunk. Sighing and blowing his bangs out of his face defeated, Levi turned around to thank them.

“Hey, thanks, but you really don’t have to-"

Interrupted by something hard pressing into his navel, Levi looked down to see what was digging into him, body tensing up, blood running cold and eyes widening in fear as he saw what it was.

He never liked guns.

Even with the neighborhood he use to live in he carried nothing more than a small pocket knife, and only when walking alone at night. Before he met Erwin, he thought he’d never hold a gun in his hand. But when your husband designs, makes, and sells weapons for a living, it’s hard not to come in contact with them.

His mind goes back to the time when Erwin was trying to get him to carry just a small one on himself at all times, how hard he fought against him. Never needed one before, never going to need it now, was his excuse. 

In the end, Erwin convinced him to at least keep one in his car, and Levi thinks about the small pink revolver with matching pink taser that Erwin designed himself, just for him, in his glove compartment, no more that a couple feet away as he stares into the face of the alpha holding a semi-automatic to his stomach.

Levi slowly lifts his shaking hands up in surrender, with his phone and keys still in one.

Only three words come to Levi’s mind when looking at the armed alpha, and those words are big, ugly, and blond.

He had thin, skinny eyebrows but the brow bone of a caveman, and an upper half so muscular it made Levi wonder how he was still standing upright. His lower half paled in comparison, making it look like he’d never done a leg day in his life. He was dressed in simple black t shirt and dark wash jeans, construction boots on his feet.

The gun was pushed deeper, making Levi wince as it was pushed into the stretched skin of his stomach, taking steps back until he was pressed against the back of his car.

Levi had begun to cry.

The alpha spoke in a low hushed tone, German accent making it hard for Levi to understand him.

"Make a single noise, and I will put a bullet in you. Understanding?”

Levi nodded frantically, jaw clenched, silent tears marking rivers down his face.

"Good,” The alpha nodded his chin to Levi’s hand still holding his phone and keys, “Hand over the mobile. Now.”

Levi looked at the gold iPhone, the biggest and newest version that Erwin had bought him a couple months before, slowly handing it over, keys still clenched in his hand as the man snatched it, praying that this was just a simple robbery and that’s all the man wanted.

As the alpha slipped the phone into his pocket, Levi dropped his keys from his hand, kicking it backwards with his foot, sending them skidding backwards under the car. This alpha could have his phone, but he wasn’t about to touch his fucking car.

The alpha noticed, and with the gun still pressed firm in Levi’s middle, slammed his forearm against Levi’s chest, forcing all the air out of him in one move, as Levi clawed at his arm, gasping and coughing, unable to breathe as the pain bloomed throughout his whole body, the alpha pressing down harder every time he struggled.

"You are so very lucky I didn’t need those.” The alpha said, and turned his arm up, wrapping a meaty hand around Levi’s throat, squeezing tightly as Levi’s face paled, then started to turn a light blue.

Levi’s struggling started to turn weak, and the alpha called out in a language Levi didn’t understand, placing the gun in his pocket, his grip on Levi’s throat still tight.

A door in the back of the black van the alpha came from suddenly opened, and a short, blonde alpha came out, a white rag in her hand and surgical mask over her face as she walked closer to the pair.

"Good night,  _liebelein_.” The female alpha said and covered Levi’s nose and mouth in the cloth with both hands, just as the other alpha finally let go of his throat, choosing to hold him down by his arms instead.

As soon as his throat was released, Levi gasped for air, forced to breathe through the cloth, a very pungent, sweet smell invading his nostrils as he felt his limbs start to go numb, his vision blackening and everything seeming to sound far away.

It was only a few seconds before Levi lost consciousness, falling forward, limp in the first alphas arms.

The male alpha picked Levi up, lifting him from under his thighs, uncaring as the loose, thin white dress Levi was wearing rode up, his lacy panties exposed as one of his flipflops fell off his foot.

Climbing in the back of the van with Levi in tow, he tied Levi’s hands and feet behind his back, gagging him before pushing him to the far side of the van, laying on his side on the hard metal floor.

The female alpha was smoking a cigarette, surgical mask thrown off and already driving, and the male alpha joined her in the front lighting his own, all the windows closed and AC turned to low.

" _That was a lot easier than I thought,”_ He said, blowing a ring of smoke.

The other said nothing as they pulled onto the main road.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin typed through another email to a client, eyes wandering to the silver watch on his hand for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

Two o'clock sharp, it read, and Erwin checked the time on his laptop to verify it.

His Levi was a lot of things, and punctual was one of them.

Deciding that maybe Levi got side tracked talking to Petra at the front desk, as he often did when talking to other omegas, Erwin decided to go and look for him.

Closing his laptop screen and rolling his sleeves up, he made his way down the elevator to the first floor of his company.

Smiling and greeting his employees, Erwin made his way to the redhead receptionist.

“Oh, hello Mr.Smith! What can I do for you?” Petra asked, tucking a strand hair behind her ear.

Erwin looked around, confused when he didn’t see his husband.

“I was actually looking for Levi, I thought maybe he would be caught up down here chatting with you. Him and I were suppose to go out for lunch today.”

Petra shook her head, bottom lip poking out. “I’m sorry, I can’t say I’ve seen him today. Maybe he’s just running late?”

“No, he would have called me if he was.” Erwin said, pulling his phone out, scrolling down his missed calls. Not one was from Levi.

Petra put her finger to her chin, head tilting in thought. “I did just come from lunch, though, so maybe he came in when I was out? Have you checked with Moblit yet? Those two are always talking.”

Ah, Hanji’s assistant. Erwin had seen the two omegas talking to each other in the past, bonding over their love-hate relationship with Hanji.

Erwin thanked Petra for her help, walking back to the elevators. He was sure Levi had just lost track of time, and was upstairs cracking inappropriate jokes while everyone around him stifled their laughter, chastising him for bad language as Levi rubbed his heavily pregnant stomach, smirking.

He was sure that Levi was fine.

¤¤¤

It was only a couple hours of driving before they made it to their destination, an abandoned dead end leading to a vast, empty field miles from any outside contact.

The luggage had only stirred once, dragging himself to where his captors where sitting, using his bound feet to kick at their seats, but a swift blow to the temple silenced any further struggling once his head cracked against the metal floor of van.

 _“You didn’t have to be so rough, you know.”_ The female alpha said, shaking her bangs out of her face as she lifted the omega, dried blood crusted around his hairline as he laid limp in her grasp. _“He’s not worth shit if he’s dead.”_

 _“I didn’t hit him hard enough to kill him, Annie.”_ The male alpha responded, but he still put a finger under the omegas nose. _“He’s breathing.”_

_“Whatever, Reiner. Did you call Bertholdt yet?”_

_“Yeah, everything’s all set. The plane?”_

_“Not far from here. They were adamant about no cars, hence why we’re walking.”_

Renier screwed his face up in a frown, taking their bags out from under front seat. _“And you trust them to get us there? What if they try to fuck us over?”_

Annie gave a look that left no room for argument, and turned, walking in the other direction.

_“They won’t. Just grab everything and hurry up. We’re wasting time, and he’s a lot heavier than he looks.”_

Renier threw the last of the bags out the van, closing the door and walking back to the trunk to grab the last of the materials need.

Pouring gasoline out of a canister all over the back of the van, he lit a match, throwing it in and jogging away as the van burst into flames behind him, leaning down to retrieve the bags and run after the other alpha.

_“You could at least wait for me, you fucking bitch.”_

¤¤¤

Walking into Hanji’s office, Erwin was disappointed yet not surprised at what he saw.

Moblit was in his usual attire, tight pencil skirt and green button up with matching heels, but that’s not what was the problem.

“I swear Ms. Zoë! How you manage to spill all these pens is beyond me!”

He was bending down on all fours, retrieving dozens of pens that seemed to have spilled and rolled under a coffee table Hanji had in her office, Moblit picking them up and placing them in a nearby cup on the floor next to him.

Hanji was sitting at her desk, comfortably reclining as she stared unabashedly at the omegas behind as he arched his back to reach under the table, Erwin smelling her alpha scent even from the other side of the room.

“I guess I’m just clumsier than I thought! Don’t you miss any now…”

It was only when Erwin cleared his throat than Hanji seemed to notice his presence, immediately sitting up as Moblit noticed his presence as well, quickly standing up and brushing off his skirt, going over to greet him.

“Mr. Smith! What a surprise! What can we do for you?”

Hanji was a dear friend of his since Erwin’s college days, and Erwin knew of the other alphas crush on Moblit ever since she had drunkenly admitted it to Levi at some dinner party a few months before, but it was no excuse for this kind of behavior. But deciding that the whereabouts of his spouse were more important at the moment, Erwin settled on a quick glare to the alpha, turning his head to answer Moblit’s question.

“I was actually going to ask you two if you’ve seen Levi. He said he was coming over to the office earlier today, but it’s seems he hasn’t gotten here yet.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t say we have, Mr. Smith. Have you given him a call yet?” Moblit said, with a concerned look, Hanji nodding.

Erwin sighed, pulling out his phone.

“I thought I would check around first, but I’ll give him a call now. He’s probably tired himself out on that shopping trip earlier this morning and forgot to cancel…” Erwin muttered, mostly to himself.

He pressed the dialing cellphone to his ear, his colleagues looking on in anticipation.

_“The number you have dialed is not available at this time. You may leave a message…”_

“He didn’t answer. Maybe if I try the house phone…?” Erwin wondered aloud, the alpha and omega in the room agreeing.

“Yeah, yeah, maybe he fell asleep? Your housekeeper should know.”

Three rings. Someone picks up.

“Hello, Smith residence.”

Erwin switches over to Spanish, something he learned in his childhood with Guadeloupe.

_“It’s me, Erwin.”_

_“Oh, Erwin, hello! How are you?”_

_“I’m fine, I’m just calling about Levi.”_

_“Oh, he’s at the store, mihijo. I told him, and I told him,_ “Mr. Levi, please no go! I go, you too big, you need rest!” _But he just get mad, you know how-”_

 _“So you’re telling me he’s not there?”_ Erwin said, not even feeling as guilty as he would have for interrupting the woman who raised him.

 _“No, why? I mean, he told me he would be quick, but I just assumed that he maybe went to more than one store and that’s why he’s taking so long… I mean, you put a cooler in his trunk for a reason…”_ Guadalupe rambled, sounding confused.

“ _Levi told me he would drop off the groceries at the house, and meet me at the office for lunch around one'oclock. And it’s now-”_ he glances at his watch, _“two-thirty. And he’s not here, he’s not at home, he’s not answering his phone…”_

Erwin glances at Hanji and Moblit, both not understanding the language, but looking concerned over Erwin’s tone of voice.

“ _I-I don’t understand, Erwin, then where could he be? He didn’t tell me anything, just that he was going to the store and would be right back. I mean we talked on the phone-”_

_“When was that?”_

_“H-he was still in the store, and he just asked me if we needed anything else in the house while he was there, you know, dishsoap, bleach, like that. I said no, just the food on the list, he said_ “Okay, see you at home, love you,” _then we hung up.”_

_“I talked to him too, as he was leaving the store. That’s when he told me what time he was coming, but other than that, nothing.”_

_“Oh, Erwin.”_ Guadalupe wailed, voice starting to sound thick with tears. _“What if something happened? An accident-”_

No. Erwin wouldn’t let himself even fathom something like that.

_“I. I need to hangup, Guadalupe. Please call me if you find out anything, or if Levi calls-”_

_“Yes, and you too, Erwin, please, you too.”_

Erwin hangs up, rubbing a hand over his face in order to collect himself before looking up.

“Moblit, I need you to find out if there’s been any... anything out of the ordinary. O-or something of the sort, anywhere near this area, and call all the nearby hospitals. Hange, follow me.”

“Erwin, what’s going on? Where’s Levi?” Hanji asked, rushing to climb out of her seat as Moblit immediately picked up the phone, taking her place.

“I don’t know,” was Erwin’s only response, already halfway out the room.

“But I’m going to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or a kudo if you like me and my insane ramblings.


End file.
